Fred Weasley
|Death = 2 May 1998 (age 20) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland |Blood Status = Pure-Blood |Other Names = |Family = Arthur Weasley (father) Molly Weasley (mother) Bill (elder brother) Charlie Weasley (elder brother) Percy Weasley (elder brother) George Weasley (younger twin brother) Ron Weasley (younger brother) Ginny Weasley (younger sister) |School = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |School House = Gryffindor |Attendance = September 1989 - c. June 1996 |Occupation = Co-Owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Loyalty = * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix }}'Fred Weasley '(1 April 1978 - 2 May 1998) was the fourth child of Arthur and Molly Weasley known for the many tricks and inventions he created with George Weasley, Fred's twin. He was a friend of Harry Potter and part of Dumbledore's Army and very popular at school. He later left education to co-found Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with George. Fred joined the Order of the Phoenix in the Second Wizarding War and fought in key battles. He commentated Potterwatch and fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, where Fred was killed while fighting alongside Percy Weasley, who was grief-stricken and tried to avenge him. One of Fred's nephews, the elder of George's children, was named after him. Biography Early life Fred was the fourth child of Arthur and Molly Weasley and the elder twin brother of George Weasley. They were born on April's Fools Day in 1978 and they both had three elder brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley, and a younger brother and sister, Ron and Ginny Weasley. They were raised at The Burrow in Devon and home-schooled by Molly. They were not wealthy and others looked down on the Weasley family but Arthur and Molly made up for this with love. The family were kind and even though they were pure-blood, they had not adopted the idea that their blood status made them better than others. Education From the beginning of their education in September 1989, George and Fred gained a reputation for rule-breaking and pulling pranks. Arthur and Molly Weasley were sent many letters over the next few years from the school. , Chapter 6 - "If I get one more owl telling me you've - ..."}} Fred and George has the tendency to wander into the Forbidden Forest which was noted by Dumbledore. In their first year, Fred and George found the passageway behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. They were both Beaters in the House Quidditch team from their second year. 1991-1992 In September 1991, Fred and George were at King's Cross heading to board the Hogwarts Express when they found the barrier and Percy went through. Fred pretended to be George and when he went through, he told George to hurry up and go next. Harry Potter watched them in wonder because he had no idea how they managed to run through the wall. Later, George told Fred to help him put Harry's trunks in one of the compartments and they recognised who Harry was. They look at him in amazement and only stopped when Molly called for them. Harry watched them through the window winding Percy up because he was a Prefect. They then told Molly they would stay out of trouble and look after Ron and told her about Harry. Molly told them not to ask Harry what Voldemort looked like, when they wondered whether Harry knew. They told Ginny they would send her lots of owls and then left. They later found Harry and Ron's compartment, introduced themselves and told Ron their friend, Lee Jordan, had a pet spider and wondered whether Ron would want to see it, knowing he was scared of spiders. They then left when Ron said he wouldn't look. Fred had told Ron that the Sorting ceremony was to fight a troll which made him very anxious. When Ron found out the truth, he said he would kill Fred for that. At the Start-of-Term Feast, Fred and George sung the tune of the school song in a slow funeral march which continued after the other students had stopped singing. Then at the end of the feast when Dumbledore gave a speech, he told first year students that the Forbidden Forest was out-of-bounds and that the older students should know that, looking at Fred and George when he said it. Rubeus Hagrid would later tell Ron he spent a lot of time keeping them out of the forest. Harry joined Fred and George in the House Quidditch team that year. 1992-1993 1993-1994 1994-1995 Rebellion Second Wizarding War Death Appearance Character Even though he and George were pranksters, they still managed to get good marks for their work. , Chapter 6 - "Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they’re really funny."}} Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1989